In the manufacture of integrated circuits, devices such as transistors are formed on a wafer and connected together using multiple metallization layers. The metallization layers include vias and interconnects, as are well known in the art, that function as electrical pathways to interconnect the devices. Contacts connect the vias and interconnects to the devices.